


(Don't) Stop

by cosmicallybrownie



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicallybrownie/pseuds/cosmicallybrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They knew they shouldn't, but that didn't stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Don't) Stop

For a brief moment, Michael found himself worried about his shirt. The nice fabric was currently being held hostage by two pale hands that were pulling him down. The shirt and all thoughts were forgotten when he felt her lips press against his own. When he felt her smile against his lips when he gasped, Michael knew he was in love. It felt remarkably simpler than books and movies made it seem and his heart leapt into his throat at the realization. He loved humans and humanity, but this was different. The different, rich love he felt towards this one human rocked him to his core. What would his father say? This had to stop.   
  
The next time he saw her, she ended up backed against a wall with his lips on hers. The gasp died on her lips when he pressed his body in to hers. His hair was unexplainably soft when she ran her fingers through it and even though she lost herself in the kiss, anxiety bubbled in her stomach. What if Satan saw? They had to end this.   
  
She had his lower lip between her teeth and a strangled groan made its way up from his throat. Michael pulled Natalie into his lap and held her there while she kissed the breath out of him. Father, he was so in love. The thought didn’t make him as nervous as it should have. He spoke in between short kisses.   
“Father would never forgive me.” He looked into Natalie’s eyes for a moment before kissing her again. And again. And again.   
  
They heard the door slam and momentarily broke apart before Michael pulled her back in with a possessive kiss. Her skin was hot against his and Natalie pressed harder against him. She wanted him to feel how much she cared and loved him. Their kisses grew faster as they heard footsteps in the hall. Natalie broke the kiss to object. 

  
“My dad-" 

Michael nodded and started to pull away before Natalie grabbed him and pulled him back in. The footsteps came closer. She kissed him deeper. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This fic and all others can be found on my tumblr account under my writing tag  
> cosmicallybrownie.tumblr.com/tagged/hot-off-the-presses


End file.
